Inazuma Live
by WolfNya
Summary: A song fic based on Character songs from IEGO and maybe some vocaloids don't like don't read! Rate T to be safe OC Submissions :OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody^^ wolf here so I know that I haven't finished writing Youkai eleven but I had te urge to write this song fic so much! since It's my first song fic it may sound similar to some other peoples song fic but please don't say I copied or something because I hate copying someone's hardworks of story's and if it does sound similar ..I'm sorry. Orz. I will put my head down m_ _m**

**so the song fic first up...**

**soyokaze dream by terasaki yuka!(matsukaze Tenma )**

**Since Tenma is the main character I thought of doing this one first^^ enjoy**

* * *

"Shindou Senpai ! Endou kantoku! I really think that I can't do it!" Tenma looked out fro behind the curtain neverously looked out to the audience which was seated in the seat.

"daijoubu Tenma! You can do it! Like you always say nantoka narusa!" Shindou Senpai patted his back encouraging him to get up on the stage.

"just like Shindou says it's going to be alright! Your the star now! "Endou gives him the microphone to Tenma and points out to the stage.

"everyone else will be waiting for you"

Tenma gulped and slowly walikes towards the machine that will make him go up on te stage.

"gambatte Tenma!" Aoi waves to him on the side of the stage along with Shinsuke .

" Thanks everyone! I will try my best ! Nantoka narusa!"

Tenma hops in the machine and endou presses the button that makes him go up and Aoi pulls down a trigger making the whole hall black and putting on blue and green lights on the stage, cold smoke comes out from the floor and the music starts(enter the first bit of the song)starts.

(the musical bit)

Tenma comes out from the floor holding onto his Raimon shirt tightly he starts singing

Mune ni fukikonda no wa

soyokaze mitai na DORIIMU(dream)

arekara zutto mainichi ga

kira kira shiteru

Tenma jumps up and waves to the crowd and walks towards the front.

itsuka kanarazutte

kokoro ni kimetetanda

yatto koreta

akogare no gurando(ground) ni

nani mo ka mo mada mada

hajimete darakedakedo

nantoka naru

fuan nante fukikesu yo

He spun around making wind blow to the audience.

motto tsuyoku naritai

mezametagatte iru jibun ga

ganbatta bun seichou shiteku

sore ga ureshikute moete

atarashii kaze no naka

zensokuryoku Do my Best

fumidasu tabi kawatte yuku

tashika ni kikoetanda

hajimaru no HOISSURU

donna jibun ni aeru no ka na

koko kara SUTAATO(start)

then the tv behind him appears a lightblue fire with green and red laser lights flying everywhere.

omoidoori ni wa

naka naka ikanai yo ne

hyaku mo shouchi

kuraitsuite ikunda

akirametakunai yo

chikara ga afurete kuru

tsugi no yokan

waku waku shiteiru kara

dekiru koto fuyashiteku

owaranai chousen nandane

onaji yume wo motta nakama

issho ni susunde ikou yo kyou mo

He walks to the middle line which went to the middle of the audience.

He waves to the crowd around him and he puts out the microphone out to the crown making them sing with him at the same time.

omoikkiri kono toki wo

kakenuketainda

korondemo biku tomo shina

mune ni fukikonda no wa

soyokaze mitai na DORIIMU(Dream)

are kara zutto mainichi ga

kira kira shite

Tenma claps his hands encouraging everyone to do the same.

atarashii kaze no naka

zensokuryoku Do my Best

fumidasu tabi kawatte yuku

Tenma holds onto his left side of the shirt and on the tv a red line that shows a heart beat which represents aggressive beat was shown.

tashika ni kikoetanda

hajimaru no HOISSURU

donna jibun ni aeru no ka na

koko kara SUTAATO(start)

( Music stops )

"Thanks so much everyone!" Tenma bows down ad waves to everyone with a big smile on his face. Running back to the back stage everyone from Raimon was clapping for him and patting him on the head.

"good job Tenma ! "Kirino praises him making him blush

"Nice job Tenma!" Aoi jumos on him and hugs him tightly.

"hehe thanks everyone I couldn't of done without the encouragement of everyone"

"Tenma you did a nice job out there! I'll be looking forward for the next one as well, turugi!Kariya! Your up next!"

"What!?" Tenma, Kariya and turugi was suprised with what Endou kantoku said.

"what are you saying Endou kantoku? I thought it was only Tenma kun !" Kariya stutters and blushes at the same time.

"huh I thought you guys knew. everyone is doing it."

"WHAT!" The Raimon people was surprised to what he had said

"You guys didn't know?" Kirino and Shindou asks the team.

"No!" Kariya was blushing really red

"Well something that's already settled can't be helped let's go on the next one then" Aoi clapped her hand pointing to the change rooms.

"come on let's have fun everyone! Tenma did it why can't we do it?" Aoi looks at every with a smile on her face.

"yea~!" Everyone was pumped up now and was getting for the next show.

* * *

**so how was the song fic? next one will be the character song of Turugi and Kariya's . Can anyone guess what it is?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^ **

**dont like don't read3**

**i do not own any I the inazuma characers and songs! They all belong to LEVEL 5! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you enjoy the last chapter?^#^ well i hope you did, as some of you may guessed this chapter is Sayounara Kako no Ore**

**by Oohara takashi and Tai yuuki i think**

* * *

"Kariya would you stop holding onto my jacket?" Turugi glared at Kariya who was shaking. Kirino walked to Kariya and smirked at him.

"Kariya are you scared of going up there?"

"NO! Im just nervous thats all" He stepped back letting his hand go off Turugi's jacket.

"Finally " Turugi walked up to the stage grabbing one of the head microphones.

"I can do this Kirino senpai" Kariya also grabed one of the head microphones.

" Good luck" He smiled at Kariya and walked off the back stage.

"Oh Kirino where were you, Turugi and Kariya's is starting." Shindou was sitting in one of the front seats with the other raimon people who werent singing.

" i was just saying good luck to Kariya" Kirino sat down and crossed his arms and smiled at Kariya who was walking out of the back stage.

_MUSIC START_

The hall was in a dark blue colour with red and orange lasers flying everywhereTurugi walked out from the curtain and started who jumped out from the curtain was ready and also started singing with Turugi.

_ore no teki wa_

_"tsurai kioku"_

_wasuretai no ni_

_futoshita toki ni_

_ikinari mabuta no ura ni_

_kako no akumu ga_

_FURASSHUBAKKU_

_fuan ga osoi dasu kedo_

Kariya waved at the crown with his innocent face and was actually enjoying the live.

_oretachi ga ikiteru no wa_

_owatta kako ja nai_

_ima kono basho da!_

_me wo akimawari mireba_

_waratte kakonderu!_

_nakama ga koko ni iru ze!_

_ore wa kateta_

_"kako no ore" ni_

Turugi walked up to the middle lane and put out his hand and the crowd screamed out "Turugi kun!" and the hall went into a yellow colour to a bright orange colour.

_ATSUI taiyou_

_yasashii kaze ni_

_deai tomo ni tatakatte_

_jibun hitori ja_

_kanawanakatta_

_kako wo kokufuku dekita ze!_

_oretachi wa kawareru no sa!_

_sayonara kako no ore_

_arigatou! minna!_

_saigo made akiramenakya_

_waraeru ashita ga kuru!_

_makeru na! "ima no jibun"_

_ore no teki wa_

_"tsurai kioku"_

_oretachi ga ikiteru no wa_

_owatta kako ja nai_

_ima kono basho da!_

_me wo akimawari mireba_

_waratte kakonderu!_

_nakama ga koko ni iru ze!_

Kariya and Turugi had finished singing and was puffing and they ran off the stage especially Kariya who was red.

"So how was the song Kirino senpai?" He stood up straight and looked at Kirino as if he looked like he wanted to get prasied.

"It was good Kariya but i wonder if mine is going to be more popular then yours?" He smiled an disapeared.

"What ? is kirino senpai going to do it next? "

"No but he will go up there soon."Shindou patted both oF Turugi and Kariya's back.

"Good job you two"

* * *

**So you enjoyed it? Well theres more coming up soon check out my profile if you want your Oc in this story.**

**First come first serve**


End file.
